<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doctor Negan: 100% Guarantee by Yla_Yla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107741">Doctor Negan: 100% Guarantee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yla_Yla/pseuds/Yla_Yla'>Yla_Yla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doctor - Freeform, F/M, Fingering, JDM, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Freeform, Negan - Freeform, Sex, Smut, jdmorgan, the walking dead - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yla_Yla/pseuds/Yla_Yla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The AU where Negan is a gynaecologists at „Dr. Negan’s Pussy Palace“ and OC never had an orgasm. A circumstance Doc Negan simply cannot accept.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doctor Negan: 100% Guarantee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: Comedy (sort of), Language, Smut, Age Gap</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Waking up way too late for her gynaecologist appointment, Ylana decided to simply not care and just throw some simple jeans and a hoodie on. Not caring for a bra or panties, since she’d need to put them off anyway. She moved to a new town, so it was her first appointment at <strong><em>Dr. Negan’s Pussy Palace.</em></strong><br/>
Smirking at the Name for his doctor’s office, she knew instantly she was gonna like this doctor for sure!</p><p>Arriving almost on time for her appointment, she took a seat in the waiting area and casually flicked through a couple of women’s magazines when a specific flyer caught her attention:</p><p>           100% Orgasm Guarantee “The Women’s Beater”<br/>
           Test it now for just 99$ and fuck yourself into oblivion.<br/>
           Engineered, designed and tested by Dr. Negan himself!<br/>
           Unbelievable? Just ask your gynaecologist.<br/>
           He’ll be happy to help!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>God damnit. I haven’t been fucked in a while.</em><br/>
<em>What was this last guy’s name? Orson? Wilson? Rick? Nevermind.</em><br/>
<em>None of them was able to give me a fucking orgasm. Useless pricks.</em>
</p><p>Indulging in old reminiscences, she could feel herself becoming frustrated by the thought of sitting here, just before getting cold instruments rammed into her pussy – sadly not a huge cock with orgasm guarantee.<br/>
Only now her gaze wandered around the waiting area and she could see the pictures on the wall: Fucking soft porn pictures, showing really erotic photographs.</p><p>
  <em>Great. Now I’m fucking horny.</em>
</p><p>Sighing, Ylana got up as soon as that assistant with her little cat costume called her into the doctor’s office. This surely was a Pussy Palace.</p><p>“I just fucking love new victims in my little torture chair”<br/>
With clapping hands, Negan entered his office and took a seat right in front of his latest addition to Pussy Palace.<br/>
All Ylana was able to do as soon as she saw Doctor-fucking-sex-god Negan was to stare. He was so freaking fucking hot; she wasn’t even able to comprehend how he could be real?!</p><p>“You like what you see, little girl?” shit eating grin framing his gorgeous face.</p><p>She wasn’t sure what turned her on more: The dimples? His body? His face? His scruffy beard? His hair? His Voice? – That whole man was a girl’s wet dream.<br/>
Pressing her thighs together, she tried to ignore his last statement and simply answered his anamnesis questions to distract herself from the dampness emerging between her legs.</p><p>“Last Orgasm?”<br/>
His voice casually, just like he was asking about her favourite colour.<br/>
Not being able to hold his gaze, she raggedly answered his question and could feel herself blush instantly.</p><p>“Well…fucking never, I guess.”</p><p>Arching a brow in disbelief, Negan stopped writing and shook his head.</p><p>“Not fucking possible?!”</p><p>Stating a question rather than a statement, he couldn’t believe what she just said.<br/>
This young girl, barely 25, never had a freaking orgasm? He took a few seconds to examine the woman in front of him. Cheeks blushed with pink, athletic body, pale skin – she was an authentic redhead for sure.</p><p>She lowered her eyes in shame. Was it her fault? Was something wrong with her?</p><p>“Un-fucking-believable! I cannot accept that! No one is fucking leaving Pussy Palace without never having experienced a fucking orgasm!”<br/>
Now it was her turn to look at him in disbelief, furrowing her brow and not really being sure of what he just implied.</p><p>“Undress! Now!” His voice dominant, not accepting any backtalk.</p><p>With trembling fingers, Ylana undressed herself, not trying to think too hard about the upcoming. With a deep growl, Negan made himself comfortable in his office chair. She could see his eyes darken with lust. Palming his growing bulge in his white doctor jeans, he got up and stopped right in front of her – only centimetres between their hot bodies.</p><p>“On the Chair. Gonna need you to spread your legs wide, little Attagirl”</p><p>Nearly jumping on the gynaecologist torture chair, she tried to suppress the shame emerging by the thought of how wet she was right now. How he’d be able to see it in a few seconds.<br/>
Spreading her legs wide, Negan sat down in front of her and as soon as he was eyelevel with her dripping core, he couldn’t help but growl deeply.</p><p>“That’s the kinda thing that just tickles my balls. My cock is hard as a rock, babygirl!”</p><p>Gently floating over her thighs, Negan wasn’t able to hold back and touched her right where she needed him the most – eliciting a pitched moan from the young woman in front of him.</p><p>“Gonna make you cum so hard, babygirl. Just let Daddy do the work”<br/>
His voice nothing more than a deep whisper, causing goosebumps all over her tensed up body.<br/>
With skilful fingers, Negan caressed her little bud while pumping his fingers without mercy into her vibrant core.</p><p>“Yes. Fuck, yes. Daddy…Make me cum, PLEASE!”<br/>
Her moans filling the air with begs, curses and praises for Negan.</p><p>Humming deeply, he withdrawed his fingers just moments before she could feel her sweet release. Causing a sound of malevolence from her gaping lips.</p><p>“Your first orgasm gonna be on my cock, babygirl…”</p><p>Gasping for words, he quickly unbuckled his belt, opening his fly and releasing his throbbing cock into freedom. His tip glistening with a deep red, Negan pumped his rock-hard length a few times before positioning himself in front her yearning wetness.<br/>
Nodding her head almost hypnotized by his throbbing cock at her entrance, she bit her lower lip. Restraining herself from screaming his name as soon as he slid his pulsating length over her dripping folds, coating himself with her arousal and beating her little bud with his mighty tip.<br/>
With one hard, almost punishing thrust, he was balls deep inside the young redhead.</p><p>“FUUUUUUUUUCK” Growling deeply next to her ear.</p><p>“Fuck” The first thrust<br/>
“Doctor Negan” another deep one<br/>
“Please, make me cum, Daddy”<br/>
Repeatedly slamming into her tight wet core, she soon wasn’t able to form any meaningful words.</p><p>“Cum! Cum on my cuck, little Attagirl. CUM. CUM! CUM NOW!”<br/>
His dominant command was all it took to push her over the edge for the very first time in her life. Screaming without any remorse, she felt her walls clenching around his big cock – sending him into his very own sweet release shortly after.</p><p>Panting heavy, both of them needed a moment to gather themselves before Negan tucked his softened cock back into his trousers.</p><p>“Well, …The Women’s Beater…”<br/>
He paused for a moment and palmed his cock through the white jeans, signalling that he actually meant his cock.<br/>
“…never disappointing! 100% orgasm guarantee with Doctor Negan, doll”</p><p>With a shit eating grin on his face, only accentuating his gorgeous dimples, Negan winked at Ylana one last time.</p><p>“I need to see you once a week: To refresh your After-Orgasm-Glow, Babygirl”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>